


Freeing The Future

by WarHurricane



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarHurricane/pseuds/WarHurricane
Summary: Trunks returns to the Future to erradicate the Android menace once and for all. However, he has something else in store for the Rogue Android 17 an 18 when he gets there. Spanking Fic.Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13633722/1/Freeing-The-Future)
Kudos: 10





	Freeing The Future

"NOW GO TO HELL! BURNING ATTACK!!!"

With the last atoms of Cell turning to dust, Trunks gave a low sigh as he leaned his back against the time machine. Trunks Briefs was a time traveler; he had returned from the future after succeeding in his missions to both help save the past from the Android threat and to become strong enough to stop the Cyborgs in the future. He had prepared for everything, but what he wasn't counting on was for Cell to attack him. He could've sworn he had a full year to take care of Androids 17 and 18 before he went and hunted Cell down in his timeline. Which meant one of two things.

  1. That going back in time a second time triggered some kind of butterfly effect that sped up Cell's development.  
  

  2. Cell hadn't gotten the chance to absorb the Androids, meaning that not only were they still running around, but it explained why this Cell was at his weakest point.



Trunks wasn't sure if this should make him happy or not. On the one hand, it meant he still had to go and stop 17 and 18. But, on the positive, it at least meant that Cell was easy for him to deal with. Otherwise, there was no way Trunks could defeat Cell in his Perfect Form.

"All that's left now is to hunt down the Androids." He reaffirmed to himself, hovering over to his Time Machine. He got ready to climb back inside and fly the machine back to Capsule Corp. when a loud explosion caught his attention. He glanced over the barren horizon and saw that the remains of West City were, once again, being destroyed. Trunks couldn't sense them, but he knew it was the Androids. It couldn't be anyone else. He pressed a button, turning the Time Machine back into a capsule and flew off. He had no time to lose: he had to stop them; he had the POWER to stop them! He had to do it so nobody would get hurt again!

But, as Trunks flew off towards the city, his mind thought back to his time in the past; the final moments, he thought about how Android 18 reacted to Krillin wishing away the bombs in their chest. It made him think for a moment; could there be a chance that maybe these Androids could be reformed? Could they change, like their counterparts in the past?

Another explosion ripped through the air. Trunks initially threw those thoughts away: no, there was no redemption. Not like this, not after all this time that they've spent destroying landscapes and torturing humanity. How they slaughtered the Gohan of his time-his teacher-for sport and decimated the rest of the Dragon Team. No, there was no way he could just let them live as is, not when they're such a danger.

Then, as Trunks flew into the city, an idea crossed his mind. He didn't think it was a good idea, but then he saw the Androids and his thoughts turned to combat. First, he had to neutralize the Androids before they killed another man in the street.

"That's enough!"

* * *

His head was throbbing; actually, everything hurt. Android 17's eyes slowly started to open, cringing at the fluorescent light from up above. It was a lot more harsh than the sun he was use to waking up to. But upon that thought hitting his brain, 17 realized something: he didn't remember going to sleep.

With a gasp, his narrow blue-eyes sprang open and he hurried to sit up. 17 frantically looked around; it looked like he was in a hospital bed. And 18 was in the bed right beside him, also just waking up in stunned silence. She sat up, holding onto her head with a low groan as 17 jumped out of the bed he was lying in.

"What the hell?! Where are we?!" 17 took a step forward, giving an inward cringe as he felt the cold floor and not his socks. He glanced down and saw that he had none of his regular clothes on! He was in what looked like hospital scrubs.

"Th-the hell?!" 18 shouted as she looked over herself; she was in a similar gown as well, "where are our clothes?! What's going on here?!" At that moment, the Twin Androids both came to the same thought.

"Where's that brat?!"

Just then, the room door flew open. Walking in was the lavender-haired saiyan, Trunks, a hot mug of coffee in his hand. He gave a casual sip as he looked over the two Androids.

"Oh, good, you two are finally awake." The Androids glared furiously at the saiyan; who was he to just walk in like this?! Like the two weren't even a threat! He didn't even have his sword, he just walked in with his black wife-beater and was just trying to start a normal conversation like they weren't just enemies.

18 shot out of bed, but 17 was already racing towards Trunks, arm pulled back as he shouted, "don't you fuck with me!" He threw a punch and landed it right on Trunks's face. A direct hit! 

And yet, something felt wrong.

There was no reaction or give. Trunks just stood there and 17's fist was wedged right into his cheek. His eyes grew wide, both him and 18 staring in bewilderment as they quickly remembered what happened; Trunks had defeated them both. Rather handily at that, but there was no way he was so strong that he could just tank a hit from 17 without even flinching.

"Are you done?" Trunks leisurely swatted away 17's hand, the Android stepping back on trembling legs. 18 raised her hands, pointing the palms at Trunks as she got ready to retaliate.

Yet, nothing came.

18 couldn't feel any of her energy. She looked at her palms, as if expecting some kind of response to come from them, and yet nothing.

With another sip of his coffee, Trunks explained, "you two won't be hurting anyone anymore."

"Bastard!" 18 shouted, "what have you done to us?!"

"Oh, I didn't do anything." Trunks set down his mug, "but my Mom did." Before 17 and 18 could say something, Trunks continued, "this is Capsule Corp.’s medical wing. My Mom's not much of a surgeon, but she was able to remove the mechanical parts inside of your body." The abject fear on 17 and 18's faces brought a maniacal smirk to form on Trunks's face. "Oh, and don't even think about trying to detonate the bombs in your chests, they've been removed too. The two of you are little more than regular humans. No different then the people you've been slaughtering."

17 grit his teeth, "h-how dare you?! You can't do this to us!"

Trunks sucked his teeth, "well, I could've killed you two. Would that have made you feel better?" Trunks took a step forward, prompting the dark-haired 17 to step back. "In fact, I could probably do it a lot easier now. There wouldn't be anything you two could do to stop me."

"B-but you won't." 18 steadied her voice as she smirked at Trunks, "c-cause if you were, you would've done it by now. You can't threaten us." She saw the smirk fall off of Trunks's face, the Android feeling herself fill with confidence. She was sure she had gotten him, but then she was left to watch this menacing aura radiate off of Trunks. It wasn't right; just a week ago, he was some brat they could kick around without breaking a sweat. And now, suddenly, a single glance was sending shivers up her spine!

"You're right, I'm not going to kill you." Trunks said, walking closer as 17 continued to frantically back away. "I could. And I definitely should after everything you've done." 17 fell over onto the bed 18 was lying in, the twins trembling as they stared upon the Half-Saiyan. "But no, I'm not going to. But don't misinterpret my mercy for forgiveness."

"W-what?" 17 gawked as Trunks crossed his arms.

"I've thought long and hard about it, and I've come to realize that you two only know how to destroy. And I wanna see if I can teach you not to just destroy everything around you. You just don't know any better." 17 and 18 cringed under the piercing stare of the Saiyan. It was humiliating; it felt they were being scolded like children. "So I'm going to teach you how to behave. Starting with punishing you two for your actions."

"P-punishment?!" The Twin Androids both gawked at Trunks as he sat down on the edge of 17's bed.

Trunks then patted his lap as he said, "that's right, punishment. You two have been bad, so you're gonna be punished. And punished regularly until I think you've had enough and you've learned to behave properly."

"Y-you can't be serious!" 18 shouted, "so, what, you're going to just treat us like children?! Are you going to spank us when we're bad or something?!"

"Exactly."

The Twin Androids were both taken aback with just how flatly Trunks had made this remark. Trunks then said, "now 17, come over here and let's get this started."

"N-no way! I'm not going to just-"

"#17!" Trunk's booming voice cut 17 off, making his heart skip a beat. It was like Trunks was twice as tall and was looking down at him. "If I have to get back up and bring you over here, it's only going to get worse!" He then looked at 18, "and you, sit down and wait your turn. You're going after him!"

18 held back a gasp as she looked at 17. He nervously bit his lip as he looked at Trunks. His legs felt like jelly, and yet they were heavier than they've ever felt before. 17 forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat before he began to drag his legs over to Trunks. 

Once he was close enough, Trunks grabbed the trembling Android and began to prop him over his lap. His scrubs gave him no modesty, exposing his fair skinned ass. Trunks's hand rested itself upon 17's ass, getting a yelp to come from his lips as he flinched, anticipating that first contact would be a hard smack upon his ass.

He was holding his breath, struggling not to shriek in terror as Trunks got a good feel for his ass. It wasn't what Trunks was expecting, having a certain bounce to it. He never would've guessed that 17 would have a bubble butt that would bounce against his palm like a ball, but he supposed that the Androids never really 'trained', they were just made to be this powerful and never really had to work off this...flab.

Every grope and tug at 17's ass got a girlish squeal to escape 17's lips. The spanking hadn't even started yet and his face was already becoming hot like fire. The Android was starting to wish that Trunks would just hit his ass already if he was gonna take so long to examine his goods.

**SMACK!**

17 held back a gasp, swallowing the new lump in his throat down as he felt Trunks's heavy hand strike his unprotected ass. Now he was taking that wish back, but Trunks had already begun a steady rhythm of quick and hard smacks against his upturned, bare ass. Each one came almost a second after the other, an unrelenting volley making 17's ass bounce with each clap. With each smack, 17 let out another hot gasp, only able to recover his breath during the brief window of time that Trunks had allowed him.

"AH! O-OW!" The pain was excruciating, but at last, 17 was starting to process the pain. It was almost as if he was stunned from it all for the first few rounds; he was getting spanked. He was over Trunks's lap, getting his ass beat like a child and the sting hurt worse than the beating the Saiyan had given him before. Instinctively, 17 reached back to try and cover his bubble butt, but Trunks immediately grabbed his wrist and pinned it down against his back.

"Stop fussing." Trunks stern voice made 18 jump as she desperately clutched her own smack. Watching 17 get spanked made her own heart go from 0 to 100; every crack of the Time Traveler's hand against her brother's bare skin made the blonde clench her teeth. She looked to be so pained, yet she hadn't even been touched! Meanwhile, 17 was taking the brunt of Trunks's discipline, her male counterpart giving a chorus of cries as he bucked and jerked over the lavender-hair's lap.

"You're just making it worse." Trunks said as another swat struck 17's ass. 17 gave a wheeze through his teeth, his legs starting to struggle as he lied there helplessly over Trunks's lap, not helped that his cock was brushing up against the Saiyan's thigh. He cursed Gero and his damn science for not giving him something to suppress his arousal; he couldn't help his body's reaction, but now he was getting a boner as Trunks continued to smack his ass.

"YOW! Well it's not like it's gonna get any better! OW!" 17 kicked his legs furiously, but Trunks was not deterred by his struggling. If anything, watching 17 desperately struggle to get away while his pasty skin turned a hot shade of magenta only encourages Trunks to keep going.

"I've had it with your sass, 17." To emphasize his point, Trunks gave a flick of his wrist with the upcoming smack. It seemed like a small change, but a ripple of hot pain shot up 17's spine as he gave a painful howl that echoed through the room, rocking 18 to her core. Trunks's hands were rough like leather, so the added flicker practically made his hand into a whip.

"W-wait! St-stop!" 17 cried out, squirming desperately over Trunks' lap. His face was awash with fear and embarrassment, trying to push off of Trunks's lap.

"'Stop'?" Trunks glared down at him as his smacks began to resume his pattern. "You want me to stop?" Trunks started to strike his ass harder, each swing having more of his superhuman strength behind it, getting a pathetic shout to escape 17's lungs. "I'm just giving you a spanking and it's already too much for you?"

"J-just stop!" 17 desperately pleaded as he tried to kick at Trunks, but that did nothing. Oh, no, it did worse than nothing, cause now the Saiyan was smacking his ass even faster than before. A roaring applause of hot spanks struck 17's ass, helpless to do anything as his pink bottom started to turn a bright shade of cherry red.

"Did you stop when people begged you to?" Trunks cared not for the tears rolling down 17's face, nor did his hand stop as he continued to buck and kick. "No, you didn't. This is the least you deserve you brat!" Rapid swats landed all over 17's ass without any rhyme or rhythm, just hard and fast flickers that made 18 shut her eyes as her brother's wailing echoed through the room.

"PLEASE, STOP! AAAAH!" 17 hung his head as he cried his eyes out, feeling as though he'd cry a river. He stopped caring about how embarrassing it was to be grinding himself against Trunks's lap. Now his only concern was to wonder when the Saiyan would finally let up on the assault on his ass. "PLEASE, NO MORE! I-I'M SORRY!"

"No, you're sorry you're caught. You're sorry you're being punished." Trunks aimed lower with his powerful swings, striking the more sensitive under curves of 17's ass; the sit spots, where most of his weight would fall when sitting down. Thus, when Trunks' hot hand struck the tender flesh, 17 gave a disgusting sob as his tears made a pool on the floor below. 

The heavy volley of smacks continued to rain down over 17's ass. The former Android menace was reduced to a sniveling pile over Trunks's lap, with 18 having tears in the corner of her own eyes as she anticipated her own spanking. Meanwhile, Trunks's rampage on 17's ass was unchallenged for some time; 17's body started to go limp as he lied across the Saiyan's powerful thighs aside from the reflexive buck of his hips, 17 had stopped resisting. 

Finally, from what felt like forever for 17, Trunks had stopped spanking his ass. The dark-haired Android could practically feel smoke coming off of his tender ass as Trunks inspected his handiwork. His rough hand rubbed against 17's ass. The Android whimpered, twitching and flinching as he felt Trunks give the occasional pinch of his tender flesh. He gave a hot cry when he felt Trunks roughly grab at a burning cheek. 18 slowly opened her own eyes to look at the damage on her brother's eyes, holding back a gasp; knowing she was next.

"Alright, 17. Get up." Finally, Trunks let go of 17's arm and his ass. With shaking knees and arms that felt like noodles, 17 managed to get up off of Trunks's knees and stood on his own. His face was soaked with salty tears and fists weakly tried to wipe them from his eyes. And to add insult to injury, his cock was leaking with pre-cum and twitching excitedly, which thankfully was now covered by his scrubs. "Now, go stand in the corner."

"Y-yes, sir..." 17 hurried to stand up and shuffled his way awkwardly into the corner. His hands were about to sooth his burning ass, but he felt Trunks's glare hit his back.

"Don't you dare rub." Trunks scolded, "or you'll come right back over." 17 gave a whine, but he moved his hands away as he stared into the wall's corner. Then the Saiyan's eyes landed on 18, causing the fair-haired Android to nearly jump out of her skin. "Alright, 18, your turn."

Trunks watched as the blonde shook in place. Her throat was dry, desperate to bring words to the surface when none could be formed on her knotted-up tongue. When the Half-Saiyan's eyes pierced her soul, 18 found the will to stand up off of the bed. Her mind was empty, but her instincts were screaming to run away, even if it was futile. But despite her fear, she managed to walk her way over to Trunks and put herself across his lap. Her hospital gown, much like with 17, had exposed her own fair skin to Trunks, the cold breeze making her tense up.

With a nod, Trunks began the same ritual as before. His hand rubbed against 18's milky ass, watching it give and bounce the same way 17's did. It was still quite a surprise, and Trunks would swear that 18's butt had more give and bounce to it than 17's. Something that he'd have to test; he tried to push away these perverse thoughts, now wasn't the time to let his baser instincts take control. And yet, there was no doubt 18 could feel his throbbing manhood press up against her own thigh as she lied across his. If not for the fact she was totally helpless, she would've made a wisecrack at Trunks's expense. But she was not so bold now.

**SMACK!**

The first swat to her bare ass got 18 to give a yelp. She would've jumped off of Trunks' lap if he wasn't holding her down and keeping her across his lap. Much like 17, he began with a slow start, but with strong and heavy smacks against her butt. 18 clenched the sheets of the bed, trying to bear the abuse her butt was being forced to take better than her fellow Android.

As 17 sniffled weakly in the corner, 18 felt as though her ass was starting to heat up quickly. Her skinned started to burn a harsher pink, prompting the blonde woman to curl her toes and fidget uncomfortably, but Trunks continued with the smacking undeterred. The silence would be maddening if not for the slow beat Trunks was creating with the rosy globes over his lap. Another smack fell, promptly a painful squeak to escape 18's lips as Trunks began to aim lower onto her sit spots.

It wasn't long before those lower smacks were added to the routine; Trunks would bounce his hand from the left cheek to the right, swatting each three a good 3-4 times before giving a good swat to her sit spots. 

"GAH!" 18 gave a pain-filled swat when Trunks's rough hand struck her sensitive spots. 

**SMACK! SMACK!**

**CRACK!!!**

"YOW! OWOW!" 18 howled as she frantically kicked her legs against the bed.

"Stop struggling." Trunks scolded.

"I-I'm sorry!" 18 shouted back at him, promptly getting a fast, whip-like smack against her sit spots. "YOW!"

"Watch that attitude." Trunks said sternly, "you're not going to raise your voice like that to me." Trunks continued these sharper smacks against 18's ass, getting a chorus of painful hisses to come from the Android's lips. "From now on, you and 17 are going to be a lot more respectful from now on."

"B-bastard." 18 swore through her grit teeth, "you're enjoying this." Trunks sucked his teeth, starting to spank the fair-haired Android much harder than before. 18 gave a squeal, kicking her legs about frantically, but the Time Traveler wouldn't have it this time. He raised one leg and pinned 18's under it, keeping her still and giving Trunks easier access to her sitspots.

"And why shouldn't I?" Trunks rained down fast smacks against 18's ass, lighting it aflame as it began to quickly turn a harsher red color. "You two destroyed cities and lives just for fun. But now when it's your ass, it's suddenly wrong?"

Sharp breaths shot from 18's throat; she tried to force herself to regain her composure as Trunks walloped her ass with reckless abandon. "S-so what?! You're no better than us, huh?! All that high-ERK-and mighty talk was just crap, huh?!" Trunks grit his teeth, seeing red and would make sure 18's ass matched it. His hand continued to rain down with fast, sharp smacks, moving up and down her ass and thighs as 18 screamed out. She knew if she said that, things would get worse, but the stubborn blonde took the risk.

"Don't ever compare me to you!" Trunks scolded as the spanks slowed down. Trunks gathered his composure as 18 craned her neck, doing her best to look over her shoulder to watch Trunks raise his hand again.

**SMACK!!!**

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" 18 let out a shriek as she felt the hardest smack hit her ass yet. No doubt Trunks was concentrating his ki to amplify that smack. Another smack hit her sit spots, he was going much slower now, but now his blows came much harder. "W-wait! I-I-I'm sorry!"

"It's too late to be sorry!" Another smack struck 18's ass, causing her to howl again as tears began to form and roll down her face. "You're nowhere near sorry. Not until you've been punished." Another crack of his hand and 18 started to tremble anew, whimpering as tears hotly fell down her cheeks.

"N-NO!, NO! I-I AM SORRY! I AM!" 18 pleaded as Trunks continued to land these ki-powered smacks. His hand would slowly make its way up and down her ass and thighs, peppering her body in heavy smacks that left the 18 in a mess of hot tears. With her throat getting dry, with her trembling legs trapped under 18, the Android could do nothing but bury her face into the sheets and howl and sob. A muffled plead came from 18, but Trunks would not stop.

"But don't worry." Another smack, they were picking up speed and the two smacks hit her thighs, which were starting to turn rosy to compliment her burning, red rump. "I'll make sure you're sorry." Another two swats, clapping against 18's bouncing ass. They jiggled and shook as Trunks's hand burned her cheeks with nary a care.

When Trunks finally stopped, he groped and grabbed at 18's ass, getting another scream from 18. Unlike with 17, he was acting maliciously, as he inspected the impression he left on 18.

"Got anything to say now?" Trunks asked as he shot a look at 18, who lifted her head up to face him.

"N-no." 18 quickly shook her head, "n-no, sir. I-I won't talk back anymore." Her voice was sore and tired, gasping for breath.

"Good!" Trunks let go of the Android, who hurried to climb off of Trunks's lap. "Now go to the other corner. You're gonna stand there for a long while." 

"Y-yes, sir!" 18 climbed off of the bed on shaking legs. The only thing that rivaled the burning of her torched ass was the burning of her quivering snatch, a dirty trail of her own juices gliding down her leg as she hurried to her corner.

Trunks gave a huff as he stood up. "You both are gonna stand there for an hour. If you come out that corner, not only will I know, but I'll use something harder than my hand." The threat caused the Androids to lose their breath; was such a thing even possible?! They only dared to breath when they heard the pitter patter of Trunks's boots slowly leave the room and earshot.


End file.
